The invention refers to a Chinese material medica composition beneficial for the growth of black hair, and to be specific, the invention is related to a Chinese material medica composition and its preparation method beneficial for the growth of black hair.
With a high efficient and fast-paced way of life in modern city, more and more people begin to be worried about the growth of white hair. Worse still, this phenomenon even become increasingly serious especially among young people for they usually have to be concerned about that their black hair will be turned into white hair at an early stage. Currently, though there are many pharmaceutical preparations for treating white hair in the market, firstly the western medicine is relatively expensive for the patients have to continuously receive several courses of treatment, which will increase a heavy economic burden for the patients and secondly, the bodies of patients will suffer from a certain side effect due to the long time use of such medication. As to the pure traditional Chinese medicine in the market it has a slow efficacy and instability. Thus although it temporarily enables part of white hair to turn black due to the stimulation of hair follicle of head, the white hair will appear again and the black hair will even shed once stop using medication. The main reason is that the pathological changes of hair follicle are related to the lack of nutrition of hair growth environment. Therefore, patients need a medication with a good efficacy which enables white hair to continuously turn black and a relatively inexpensive price to tackle the mentioned problem.